


our love is untouchable

by wolfsbanex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Non AU, Temporary Break Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: „I never stopped loving you“,whispers Kihyun right before the light on stage goes out.





	our love is untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- literally just fluff  
> \- enjoy!<3

Changkyun wakes up with a heavy heart. _It’s over with Kihyun_ , echoes in his head. Changkyun feels a sharp pain run through his body at the thought. It’s raining outside, the maknae can hear the raindrops against the windows. A soft knock, a familiar squeak, someone must’ve opened his door. A gentle voice asks if he’s awake. Jooheon. Changkyun lets out a relieved huff. „Morning buddy, how are you feeling?“

Of course they heard the argument he and Kihyun had yesterday. He forces himself to smile, but Jooheon just gives him a pitiful look. He asks why they argued. Changkyun shrugs. He doesn’t know, really. All he remembers is a normal conversation, then screaming about how Kihyun was distant and barely spent time with Changkyun anymore.

The maknae remembers screaming: „If you stopped loving me, just fucking say it!“ and Kihyun had answered: „If you doubt me, go. But it actually seems like you’re the one who doesn’t love me anymore.“ Changkyun had yelled at Kihyun to shut up and ran into his room, loudly slamming the door.

„He told me to leave“, whispers Changkyun, „Kihyun doesn’t love me anymore.“ and then he bursts into tears. He tastes salty drops of water on his tongue. Soon he is surrounded by Jooheons warm, comforting scent. The older boy affectionately strokes his hair.

  
„He does, Kyun. He still loves you. Kihyun loves you.“ Changkyun looks up, then glances back down at the wet spot his tears left behind on Jooheons sweater. „Hell, Changkyun. How could he possibly ever stop loving you? Kihyun adores you. If you even knew how much he talks about you. He is planning a future with you! Changkyun please, you two need to sort this out.“ the younger boy smiles at Jooheon.

Changkyun was going to talk to Kihyun, really, but he didn’t find the right time. The older boy seemed to avoid him on purpose. Whenever the younger stepped into a room, Kihyun left or started a conversation with the other members. Hyungwon slaps the back of Kihyuns head roughly when he sees Changkyun staring at them like a kicked puppy. Kihyun growls at him before taking his phone and leaving the room.

Wonho sighs and softly nudges Changkyuns side. „Manager is waiting outside.“ announces Shownu. Jooheon grabs Minhyuks arm and drags him outside, a piece of toast hastily stuffed into his mouth. Wonho and Hyungwon take Changkyun in the middle and escort him outside.

„Is it that obvious?“ Changkyun asks. „If you mean that you look like you’d rather hide and cry in your bed than doing our concert, then yes.“ Hyungwon snorts when they sit down in their tour bus. Kihyun in the front, sulking. Changkyun and the rest in the back. The others loudly sing along to shine forever. Changkyun and Kihyun stay silent.   
When they arrive at the concert hall, Kihyun is the first one to leave the car. He speed walks to their dressing room as if he’s in a rush. „This is gonna be a strange concert“, mutters Minhyuk and follows Kihyun.

Jooheon tangles his fingers through Changkyuns and gently pulls the younger boy along with him. „Will you be okay?“ asks the older rapper. Changkyun chews on his bottom lip. „Maybe. I’ll just stay close to you, okay?“ Jooheon nods and his eyes sparkle with fondness for his friend.

  
„Thank you. Now go find Minhyuk, that poor boy must be feeling so neglected by his boyfriend!“ Changkyun gives him a slap on his ass and laughs. Minhyuk glares at Changkyun and pulls Jooheon closer, possessively keeping one arm around his waist. Hyungwon rolls his eyes at the couple and waves one of the stylist noonas over so they’d take care of Changkyuns make up.

„Why do you go so hard on him?“ a hand slamming down onto the table next to Kihyun makes him jump. Shownus usually warm and gentle eyes are cloudy with anger. „Why do you care?“ snaps Kihyun and continues to paint on his eyeliner. „Because you’re both hurting!“ snarls Wonho, who appears beside Kihyun and digs his fingers into the black leather of Kihyuns chair.

„Listen, HE questioned me. Said i don’t love him anymore. I’d never question him. He doesn’t trust me, obviously.“ Wonho sighs and brushes his fiery red fringe out off his eyes. „How could he not question you, Kihyun?“ the grey-haired male claws his fingernails painfully into his thighs.

„So you’re really going to put the blame on me?“ Kihyun shrieks angrily and swats Shownus hand away.

„Kihyun! you never compliment him. You push him off whenever he tries to touch you. Changkyun brought you roses every tuesday because he knows how much you hate tuesdays. He fights for you to get lines and enough screen time. He always praises your singing. When was the last time you said ‚i love you‘ ?“

Wonhos face is red. „Wake up Kihyun. How can you expect him to stay?“ the redhead stomps off. Shownu squeezes Kihyuns shoulder before walking away. Kihyun roughly wipes the tears from his eyes. How dare they accuse him of being a bad boyfriend. Kihyun slumps into his chair and munches on a cookie.

He do shows Changkyun his love, he’s just not a man of words. Words are complicated, cause misunderstandings. Kihyun always liked actions better. Changkyun could see Kihyuns love in the way he took care of him during a cold. Or how Kihyun always made sure Changkyun would have warm meals after coming home, even at 4 am. Kihyun yells to wake the members up, yet he softly sings Changkyun awake. He could see it in the way Kihyun trusted Changkyun when they slept together. In the way Kihyun would shiver under the younger boys touch or hugged him even closer when Changkyun thrusted into him. Could see it in the way Kihyun would suck hickeys into Changkyuns thighs.

Kihyun swallows the tear that fell into his mouth and checks his microphone. _Actions are good_ , he thinks, _but i always said too little_. „Hurry up guys, time to go on stage!“ their manager leads them outside and Kihyun keeps his head down until they can hear the familiar fan chants of their loved monbebes.

Changkyun can’t stop glancing at Kihyun during the concert. The older man seems distracted, drops his microphone and while dancing to beautiful Kihyun twists his arms the wrong way. After their performance, while saying goodbye, Changkyun takes Kihyuns hand so they could boy.

„I never stopped loving you.“ whispers Kihyun right before the light on stage goes out. Changkyun turns to look into Kihyuns face, tears welling up in his eyes. Then Kihyun pulls the younger one into a tight hug. Kihyuns hands find Changkyuns. He holds onto them. Changkyuns nose is buried in Kihyuns hair. They’re both shaking.

„I’m so sorry“, sobs Changkyun and tightens his grip on Kihyun. „Let’s go backstage, come on.“ the others guide the two who are clinging onto each other off the stage.

Backstage, they sit down on on a bright red leather couch. „I should have never doubted you.“ Changkyun says, his fingers trailing up and down Kihyuns’ jawline. Kihyun fondly plays with Changkyuns fingers.   
„It’s not your fault. I know you trust words more than actions, yet i still was selfish and kept silent most of the time. I tried to show you my affection through little things like making food at 4 am. I swear i wasn’t trying to be distant. How could i ever stop loving you, Kyun? i could never, even if i wanted to, stop loving you. I love you, you’re the man of my dreams.“

Changkyun pulls Kihyun closer and dreamily gazes into his eyes. „You’re not selfish, i am. I know you’re not good with words, yet i still expected it from you. Fuck, Kihyun, i love you more than my own life.“

Then Kihyun leans forward, and before Changkyun has time to say or think another word, he’s kissing him. It starts almost in slow motion. His lips, soft on Changkyuns, light little kisses, tiptoeing. Then Kihyun opens his mouth slightly, kissing Changkyun with more force. Changkyun lets out a relieved sigh. Kihyun smiles into the kiss when Changkyun lets his hands wander into Kihyuns grey locks.

The older man leans his forehead gently against Changkyuns. „Stay with me, Kihyun, promise me.“ Kihyun brushes Changkyuns hair out off his eyes. „I promise.“ he mumbles against Changkyuns lips and then all that Changkyun can feel is Kihyuns lips and hands on him and the warm fuzzy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
